Makeover Messover, Part 1
by SGT. Zachary Cribb
Summary: Read the story. This was requested by JBlaser.


Makeover Messover, a story by Zachary Cribb.

(Note, I give thanks to JBlaser on Fan Fiction for requesting this story, which gave me the guts to do it.)

Sypnosis: Tawna asks Coco to build a makeover machine to make herself look beautiful faster , she decides to do it so she can leave her alone , after she finished , Tawna then pushes her inside so that the machine can give her a full makeover (facials, manicures , clothes , feminine hairstyle , jewelry and makeup ) and she ends up looking like beautiful , Coco is not happy about her new look .

Lets get started now, shall we.

Location: Coco's super secret lab, in the basement of Crash's house.

Date: November 29th, 2019

Time: It sure aint 3 in the morning, so it must be 3 in the afternoon or something, i dont know really.

Coco is in the basement working on some rocket boots.

Coco: All right, then after I align the battery wire in the right position, then the power surge safe should prevent power surgers and electric fires from occuring while using the boots, regardless of state.

(Strange though, why would Coco be working on rocket boots when she has other stuff like that already at her disposal?)

Okay, now moving to the front door:

Tawna, the love of Crash's life knocks on the door.

Tawna: Crash? Crash honey, it's me, Tawna. Are you home?

Because the door is already unlocked, Tawna opens it and lets herself into the house.

Tawna: Crash? Hello?

Coco hears Tawna's voice.

Coco: Tawna, Crash isn't here, but I'm in the basement. C'mon in if ya wan't to.

Tawna: Whats my little soldier doing, beating up druken Navy sailors?

Coco: No, he's actually working at recruiting post at the mall in Sand Dune City. The Marines are in a dire need for new recruits for some reason.

Tawna: Oh, I see. Well, I did actually come here to ask you something.

Coco: Yeah, and what might that be?

Tawna: Crash has really been wanting to see me again, for a _very _long time, and I wan't to look...mmmmm...better. Yeah, better.

Coco: So basically, you wan't me waste my valuble time and build you some kind of beautifier?

Tawna: Yes. Would you do it for me, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Coco stared long and hard at Tawna for a few seconds and then said with a sollem tone, all right, I will.

Tawna: OH THANKYOU SWEETIE, THANK Y-

Coco: On one condition!

Tawna: Ummm, and what is this condition you speak off?

Coco: That you don't use this as a trap for something stupid, because I think that Cortex is on to you again as trap for Crash.

Tawna: Oh, nonsense. Cortex can't get me, in fact he's in jail right now, thousands of miles away from us.

Coco: All right, I'll do it. But first, you need to sign this consent form.

FORM OF CONSENT

I, _, sign this form of consent as a signal that I have concented to be used as a test dummy for a new project. to be a participant in said event.

Tawna signed her name on the consent form after reading it, and then followed Coco down to the basement.

Coco: Alrighty Tawna, it will take me at least 2 hours or so to-

Tawna: It's alright honey, I'm in no hurry, so take your time.

Coco: Oh, um...alright then.

Coco fetched her tools and welding mask, and then got to work. However, unknown to her, Tawna left to find Crash.

Location now: Sand Dune City Mall

Time: 4:01 pm

We focus on a booth that says: UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS AUTHORIZED RECRUITING CENTER.

Crash is stationed there, wearing his desert camo uniform with his tan cap and black leather combat boots.

Crash: Alright pal, thanks for signing up with the Marines. You won't regret it one bit.

Recruit guy: Are you sure?

Crash: Not one bit. I've been in the Corps since 1988 and I don't regret one bit joining.

Recruit guy: Wow, okay. Have a good one.

Crash: You too, pal.

Tawna walks up to the side of the booth, while Crash is signing some paper work.

She tries to act like she's a random person wanting to enlist in the Marines.

Crash hears Tawna walk up and says, "I'll be right with you in a minute."

After Crash finishes the paper work, he puts it in the drawer, closes it, and walks to Tawna, who's face is stuck in a military magazine.

Crash: Can I help you? 

Tawna: Yes you can,... Sergeant Bandicoot.

Crash: Tawna?! I, ummm, wh- What are ya doing here?

Tawna: I came here to see my little soldier boy.

Crash: Tawna, that's nice of you, but I'm kinda busy right now. My commanding officer said I can't be slacking of-

Tawna: But he isn't here, and nobody's looking.

Crash: Tawna, I really wish I could talk with ya but I've got another 29 minutes before the stand closes. So, if you can just wait on me, I can close up and we can -

Tawna: I just came to tell you than I'm gonna look better than I've looked before.

Crash: What do you mean? Are you getting plastic surgery?

Tawna: Tee hee,... you'll see my little soldier. (Kisses Crash on cheek, leaving lipstick stain.)

Crash: Tawna, I really think you should be goi-

Tawna: Okay, I'll leave so that you can get some more men into the army.

Crash: Actually, it's the Marine Corps, not the Army. The Army recruiter is over there. (Points to army recruiter at his box.)

Tawna: Okay, whatever. See you soon, my little soldier.

Tawna then walks off and leaves Crash, who's face is covered in sweat.

Crash: Phew, thank heaven my commanding officer didn't see that.

Back at the lab in the basement, Coco was finishing up the machine, when Tawna walked in.

Tawna: So, how is it doin'?

Coco: Just about ready. I gotta make sure there aren't any bugs I haven't ironed out, yet.

Tawna: Alright.

Coco typed some stuff on her laptop, hit ENTER, and then said DONE.

Coco: DONE!

Tawna: Yes, finally my little soldier won't ignore me now. (In mind: But wait, what if it messes up and makes me look ugly. Hmmm...better find a test subject.)

Tawna slowly walks over to Coco, and says in a clumzy tone, oops, and pushes Coco into the machine.

Tawna: Oops.

Door closes and locks Coco inside.

Coco: HEY, WHAT GIVES TAWNA?!

Tawna: Just wanted to see what this thing could do, that's all. No offense.

Coco: ERG, JUST YOU WAIT YOU LITTLE PATSY, WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS THING, I'M GONNA GRAB YOU BY YOUR BIG STUPID NECK, RIP YOUR FAKE WIG OFF, AND THEN I'M GONNA- HEY! DON'T TOUCH THOSE BUTTONS!

Tawna: Hmmm...what does this do?

Coco: WAIT, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, HIT THAT BUTTON!

Tawna: (In mind: Oh this will be funny.)

Tawna hits the button and the machine then starts up.

Computer: WARNING, POWER SURGE DETECTED!

Coco: Uh oh, this won't be good. (Gulp)

Scented smoke filled the room, and the machine then shut off.

Computer: POWER SURGE THREAT CEASED. OPERATION COMPLETE.

The door opened, and Coco walked up, looking younger and prettier, much like Tawna when she was 18.

Tawna: Why...I...I looked somewhat like that when I was 18.

Coco looked at herself and the mirror and then shrieked.

The shriek was so loud, that the windows on the house cracked or either shattered. (And also a wumpat fruit tree fell over, creating a large puddle of wumpa fruit juice.)

Coco: NO...WHY...OH LORD WHY?! BOYS EVERYWHERE ARE GONNA STARE AT ME AND WANNA DATE ME, AND THEN THEY'LL ALL FIGHT OVER ME BECAUSE I'M SO PRETTY!

Coco then turned her head towards Tawna.

Coco: Tawna, what have you DONE!

Tawna: Uh, uhhhhhh, I uh, ummmm, uh. (Tawna realized that she had screwed up her change to become prettier.)

TO BE CONTINUED IN MAKEOVER MESSOVER, PART 2!


End file.
